Talk:Fun
Barney Live! In New York City (known on show posters as Barney Live! At Radio City) was Barney's second stage show (following Barney in Concert at the Dallas Majestic Theater), performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 5, 1994 to March 13, 1994. It was released on video on August 3, 1994, becoming the first video in the Classic Collection series. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids. Barney then unveils the suprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special." Cast (In Order of Appearance) * Announcer (Charles Edward Hall) * Barney (David Joyner / Carey Stinson (body), Bob West (voice)) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) (debut) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) (only appearance) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers (body), Julie Johnson (voice)) * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) * BJ (Jeff Brooks (body), Patty Wirtz (voice)) * Guest (Morgan Jordan) Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Barney Bag #The Winkster's Song #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #BJ's Song #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #Rain Medley (Rain, Rain, Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All the Raindrops #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? The Wheels on the Bus Three Little Monkeys Do Your Ears Hang Low? The Airplane Song Me and My Teddy Four Little Ducks My Aunt Came Back London Bridge Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and Star Light, Star Bright) Please and Thank You Everyone is Special Trivia * This show/video marks: ** The only Barney stage show that does not feature the I Love You song, due to Warren Publishing suing Lyons Partnership (the company that owns Barney) for the use of the song in 1994. ** The first time on video that Barney is partially-performed by Carey Stinson. Stinson was Barney's Double, used for only "quick changes"; in this case he doubled as Barney in the scene where he magically changed from ringmaster to peanut seller and then back, also in two failed attempts to catch the Winkster at the balcony (One: Arriving too late, delayed from tripping over a mop and bucket. Two: Running faster only to arrive instead at the balcony on the other side). Stinson would later do many live appearances and tours, until portraying the role on the television series in 2001. ** The first time that BJ is performed by Jeff Brooks. To accompany the height differences between the old and new costume actors, BJ became shorter. ** The first appearances of Carlos and Kelly. Carlos would later return as a main character in Season 3. Rebecca Wilson (Kelly) would later return as a dancer in Barney's Colorful World!. ** The only time Carlos and Derek appear together. ** The first Barney concert to have an intermission. ** The first appearances of the Barney costumes that would later be used for Season 3. ** The first live appearance of BJ. ** The first show to shorten the Barney Theme Song to only the first and last stanzas. ** The only time "The Barney Bag" was sung in 4 verses. ** The only Barney Stage Show to use The Barney Bag, and the only time where it plays a major role. ** The only major Barney concert, not to tour. ** The final time that Kathy is seen with her teddy bear. * After Act 1 and before Act 2 in the video version, there is an intermission title card shown with a circus background and circus instruments playing "I Am a Fine Musician". During the actual performance, the intermission was 20 minutes in-length. * This is the first and only Barney & Friends live show to feature kids from the show (not counting Barney in Concert) * All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was recorded live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. * Some songs from this concert were featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 CD. Specifically, the songs "My Yellow Blankey", "BJ's Song", "The Barney Bag", and "My Aunt Came Back". *This is the first appearance of the a new Barney costume and the first appearance of the a new Shorter 1994 BJ costume. However, this Barney costume is actually a prototype version. This Barney costume was also used in Imagination Island, If the Shoe Fits..., and Barney's Talent Show. *After the "Please and Thank You" number, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. *From this video onwards, the copyright credit is "Lyons Partnership, L.P" (Although it was first used in the Barney album Barney's Favorites Vol. 1) instead of "The Lyons Group". *During "Please and Thank You", BJ lip-syncs to the lyrics, though he does not sing the song. *According to a Variety review, Min was absent from the March 6 performance. *On the front cover of the US VHS release of this, Barney is seen as a cartoon instead of being live action. *This is Derek played by Rickey Carter's second and last Barney live show appearance. *The video of this live show was rereleased in a purple VHS clam shell in 2000, but it has the Lyrick Studios logo in the spine of the tape. Gallery 192786.jpg|Original Release/First Rereleases (1994-2000) Barneyliveuk.png|Original Release (1995, UK) Babsfd.jpg|Original Release (1995, Spanish) barney.vivo.jpg|First Rerelease (Unknown, Spanish) Asfasf.PNG|Final Rerelease (1998, Spanish) Videos